


When your mother's run the universe

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children of Characters, Everyone Is Gay, Growing Up Together, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: The diamonds have children, all of them difgrent in their personality.Welcome to the White, Yellow and blue trying to raise children but having no clue what to do.





	When your mother's run the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, so these will basically be one shots until I think of a way to have a plot and story revolved around these charecters but until then, enjoy my ideas of how I imagine the children to act with each other, their motherd and their personalitys.

 Also before I start these one shots heres a list of the time frames and personalitys of all the kids (and their names) 

 

Oldest: champange diamond

Daughter of yellow and white diamond. Wears lots of makeup and I think I'm going to over exagerate that. Has a temperament problem and it doesnt help that since she's the first born shes spoiled rotten by all three diamond. reserved. Loves her sisters but doesnt know how to show it so shes often gone a lot. She has everything. She gets everything. Yellow gave birth to champange. 

 

(second oldest) Ice diamond 

Born maybe a year or two after champange. Shes basically so emo its funny. Face plants everything. Very forgetful. Basically the mother of all her sisters because almost everyone is afraid of champange at times and know they can go to ice. She has no temperament... At all... White gave birth to ice.

 

Green diamond 

So while white was pregnant with ice, blue got yellow pregnant maybe when white was 5 months pregnant with ice, so literally they are only 5 months apart, which makes them really close. Often stubborn. Also spoiled rotten. Big fashion diva. Never been really into learning and books but more into making sure gems have the latest and greatest uniforms and that her court is better. SIBLING RIVALRY STARTS WITH HER. very competitive. Drama constantly.

 

Moon diamond 

Nickname is moonlight. Daughter of white and blue. Blue gave birth to her. Age space between her and green (maybe like a year). Looks up to ice and champange a lot. She cant read minds but more like emotions. she can tell your lying. Very straight forward. Tbh kinda layed back and chill for the most part. Is constantly tierd.

 

Teal diamond. 

Daughter of blue and yellow. Was maybe born 10 months after moon. Is a nerd. The brains of the sisters. Common sense. Shes constantly reading. Her sisters surprisingly don't make fun of her. Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. 

 

Last but not least (youngest) Canary diamond.

Daughter of yellow and White. Shes a precious ray of sunshine. Actually has a type of gem sickness which leaves her unable to walk for very long so she wheals around in a wheel chair instead. Loves all of her sisters. Survived longer than she was supposed to. She has a bond with champange, unlike the others. Everyone assumed that it was because they shared the same mothers but it was because they were so oppisite of each other, champange actually liked her view of the universe and wanted to spend more time with her incase her gems light eventually did give out (kill her). Champange did alot to make sure she had a good experience when she was alive. 

 

More facts about the sickness and other things.

 

+canary basically didn't pull enough light out from whites gem to let her gem function properly on her own white white was pregnant (I imagine its like how when a mother eats, the baby gets nutrions from it too) 

 

+all the sisters love canary

+I imagine ice and champange has some sort of relationship but at times they were so different from each other that they couldn't handle the others opinions. 

+green has had multiple girlfriends, and she purposefully picks weak ones to piss off her mothers. Kinda like teenage rebellion, and she doesnt get enough attention.

+her mothers buy and spoil her with things but don't give her attention. 

+green doesnt study and kinda cheats off of teal. 

+all 6 of them kinda go to a Academy sort of school but instead its only for the 6 of them and they are all taught the same thing at the same time. 

+this is why teal is so smart. 

+canary has a swear jar for her sisters but instead of money you put in one pearl

+she had tons of pearls and loved all of them. She was often lonely (she felt lonely because she was different) and would talk to them like friends. 

 

 

 

Anyways a real chapter will maybe be posted next Monday- Wednesday. Or maybe sooner. 

 

 

 


End file.
